thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 11 is the eleventh chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Different Plans". Plot (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan head back to Professor Chi-Chi's lab) *Timon: Professor Chi-Chi! *Professor Chi-Chi: Go away you scumbags. Don't come back ever again. *Pumbaa: Professor, we like to say sorry. *Pat: Can you accept that? *Professor Chi-Chi: As an apology? Yes. What brings you here? *Stan: Professor Chi-Chi, you gotta figure out a way to get those two back in their own worlds. *Professor Chi-Chi: If i can figure out to build a dimension portal, then you two will go back to the jungle to leave the Animal World. *Timon: But how are we going to do that? *Professor Chi-Chi: I don't know. You don't want to suck yourself up in the Subspace. *Pat: The Subspace? *Professor Chi-Chi: Or you can go back in time in 1994. *Timon: No. We're not going to the past where we come in. *Pat: Ooh, how about 2012? *Stan: No! That's the end of the world. What other invention can you use to get Timon and Pumbaa back in the jungle? *Professor Chi-Chi: I can find another plan. I just rebuild this remote from a broken Gamma Zapper. And maybe i can test out a way to get you two back to your worlds. *Timon: My Ma and Uncle Max will be so worried about me. I also have other things to do with life. *Pumbaa: Like smashing grubs on the ground? *Timon: Maybe like that. We're all working together, right? *Pat: Yes. *Stan: We can make it as one big team. *Pumbaa: Have it your way Stan. *Professor Chi-Chi: Okay then. Let's rebuild the time portal at last. (Pimon and Tumbaa sneaked to the lab outside) *Pimon: Well, well, well. What those losers have in mind? *Tumbaa: I'm going to squash them like a grub. *Pimon: Let see what this baby Chi-Chi is doing. *Tumbaa: I have a jar of a death grub's juice. *Pimon: Good point Tumbaa. Kahuna Potato will be a success than that philosophy Hakuna Matata. *Tumbaa: There will be worries for them. For all. (Back at the lab) *Professor Chi-Chi: Any material plans? *Pat: Well, the light was suppose to work when the portal open up and closes. *Professor Chi-Chi: That what i'm trying to do. (Pimon and Tumbaa break the door and found Timon and Pumbaa) *Pimon: Hello you little fools. *Timon: Ah! It's Pimon and Tumbaa. *Tumbaa: That's right. We are here to crash your little party. *Professor Chi-Chi: Robbers! What are you doing here? Get out of my lab. *Pat: It's them. It's the same guys from the Jungle Oasis today. *Timon: Well, they're not standing a chance againist us. *Pumbaa: I'm scared. *Pimon: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Building a time machine to escape from time? I don't think so. *Stan: Stand back you fakers. You can't never stand againist me. *Pimon: Like a dog? *laugh* Ha! He wouldn't be a cat instead. *Tumbaa: Here kitty kitty. *Stan: I am not a cat! *Professor Chi-Chi: This is the last straw now. Off my lab. *Pimon: No you pipsqueak. I'm not leaving until your plan is finished. You have one minute left to leave or i'll. *Pat: Never! *punch Pimon* *Pimon: Ow. *Tumbaa: I'll crush you like a ball of steel! *Pat: Let's see about that. *push Tumbaa in a wrestle type set* *Timon: Go Pat Go. Get the smelly warthog out of here. *Pumbaa: Only one warthog can be here and it's me! *push Tumbaa and Pat out* *Stan: Pumbaa! *Pumbaa: Sorry. I didn't know Pat was there. *Pat: Okay Tumbaa. What that green thing your holding in a jar. *Tumbaa: This green thing will be used to turn everyone into evil meerkats. *Pat: Evil Meerkats?! Oh no. This is bad. *Stan: Bad than everyone turning into a penguin *Professor Chi-Chi: They broke my Gamma Zapper once. But you can't use it again this time. *Pimon: Give it to me now! *Professor Chi-Chi: No. I created it and it's not yours! *Pimon: Face it to this fool. *Professor Chi-Chi: With the power of science, i want you to GET YOU! *Pimon: Tumbaa, stop him. *Tumbaa: Aye aye meerkat. *punch and defeat Professor Chi-Chi* *Stan: CHI-CHI NO! *Pimon: Ha. This little rat is finally defeated after all. *Timon: He's a mice you moron. *Pimon: I have a plan. This cartoony world is going bye bye and everyone will be a meerkat after all. Evil as we are. *Stan: I'm a dog and don't you except cape dogs or hyenas going after you? *Pimon: No. I wouldn't see a wreaker one like you. *Stan: Face it coward. *Tumbaa: *grab Chi-Chi* Now. He's the first to become a evil meerkat in our newest invention we're making. *Timon: You can't do that to Chi-Chi. *Pimon: Back off meerkat. This is our lab now. Not yours. *Stan: Chi-Chi is the one who created this lab. Not you two who came to rob his place. *Pimon: I want you four to leave. LEAVE! *Pumbaa: Run. *Timon: Gotta go. *Pat: Wait for me! *Stan: Guys! Wait up. *Tumbaa: Okay Pimon, let's create our dream come true. *Pimon: Good thing Tumbaa. (Back at Pat and Stan's house) *Timon: They stole Professor Chi-Chi's lab. *Pat: Yeah. Now they're making it even worse. *Stan: Why you guys didn't call 911 to arrest those guys? *Pumbaa: We shouldn't. They don't live in your world like us. *Timon: Yes. I have different eyes and you have different eyes. We're different. *Pat: It's okay to be different. My sister used to treat me bad when i was a 5 year old. I couldn't even get to the playhouse she let her friends in. *Timon: That's bad. My colony treated me bad after i made all of the mistakes in the past few years. *Pumbaa: Also, i farted in front of everyone in the water pond. *Stan: And for me, the dogs didn't let me stay in the dog house. *Timon: We all have bad times in our past. Do you know what to do? You gotta put your past behind you, because bad things happen and you can't even do anything about it. Right? *Pat: Yeah. *Timon: Nope! I have a new idea, we are going to defeat Pimon and Tumbaa together and save the town once and for all. Am i right? *Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Yeah! *Timon: I need a few items at the store. *Pat: What we need to do? *Timon: Buy a few batteries and a water gun to get revenge on Pimon and Tumbaa. *Pumbaa: But how are we gonna do that? *Stan: We can invent like what Professor Chi-Chi did with his inventions. *Timon: That a great idea. Have money? *Pat: I'll check my piggy bank. *Stan: Hurry up, we don't have much time. *Pat: *in his room* Where is it? There. *check his piggy bank* Aw man, it's empty. I used it last time on a soda can. But a dollar is worth it. *grab his dollar* (In the living room) *Stan: Pat, hurry up, i got the car waiting on you. *Pat: I found this dollar on the table last night, so we have some money to hold with. *Stan: I got some on the car, come. (In the car) *Timon: Man, what's up with him? *Pumbaa: I don't know. two minutes, that's it. *Timon: It's already one minute now! *Pat: I'm back guys. *Stan: Okay, we're off to the store to the big city. *Pat: Alright. Let's move in. *drive the car* (Pat drive the car to the city. Meanwhile in the Pride Lands, Rafiki and the meerkat group arrive at The Tree of Life) *Rafiki: There we are. The Tree of Life. *Ma: Is this the one we're going to? *Rafiki: Yes. There are many secrets there. *Uncle Max: Like what? Sending a magician to perform a show? *Rafiki: No. Follow me inside. *Ma: There's not enough room for everyone to fit in. So some of you guys will have to come or stay. *Uncle Max: I'm going in. (Inside The Tree of Life) *Ma: Rafiki, do you know how are we going to get our son back? *Rafiki: Yes. If you look beyond what you see, he may be at Pride Rock with King Simba. *Ma: No! Not the king, i saw a huge glow from another world that took Timon and Pumbaa to a different dimension. *Rafiki: Oh. I remember now. This happen this evening. *Uncle Max: Yeah. But do you need a spell to get our boy back? *Rafiki: I have different types of fruits in order to open up another dimension. The Great Kings of the Past know it. *Uncle Max: Great Kings? The Gods? *Rafiki: If i make a circle, another world will open up. *Uncle Max: But how? How are we going to do that? *Rafiki: I may use some magic to open up another world. That what The Circle of Life is all about. *Ma: Yes. Now can you hurry up already? *Rafiki: Yes. I will do it right now with magic. *Ma: Sure. Do it. *Rafiki: *grab the fruits and break it into juice by putting it in the bowl* *Uncle Max: What are you doing? *Rafiki: It has to work. *Uncle Max: What now? Can you see the instructions? *Rafiki: There are no instructions. You can make your own. *Ma: Then hurry up, *Rafiki: It may take time. I am working on it with magic. (Back in the animal world, Pat is arriving at the city and park the car to the Dollar Store) *Pat: There it is. The Dollar Store. *Stan: Sound great. *Timon: Dollar Store? *Pumbaa: Feel like a store of money. *Pat: They just call it Dollar Store at least like people calling it elephant ears at the fair. So come on and let's go. *Timon: Come on guys. (Everyone got off the car and enter the Dollar Store) *Timon: Wow, i never seen a store at this before. *Pat: Yeah. That what they call it. A dollar store. *Stan: Just like in real life in the real world. *Pumbaa: Come on and let's find what we're looking for. (In the toys section) *Timon: Toys? Am i too old for it? *Pat: Hey look. A pack of water balloons. *Stan: No water balloons. We're finding what we're looking for. *Pat: Oh. I wish it was my birthday for now. *Stan: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. *Pumbaa: Ah ha. This is what we're looking for. *Timon: Pumbaa you found it. *Pumbaa: No worries. I found the toy gun. *Timon: Interesting. *Pat: Wait. You found these toy guns? *Pumbaa: Yes. We will use them to put water and spray them at our enemies for a trick. *Stan: That a great idea. We will prank them as soon we get back to Professor Chi-Chi's lab. *Timon: Now let's look for the batteries. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. (At the electronics section) *Pat: Ooh. Games. *Stan: No time for video games. We're finding what we're looking for. *Timon: Batteries. That's it. *Stan: Boo yah. Let's pay at last. *Pumbaa: *get the batteries* Finally. This is what i need. *Timon: That's all we need. Boom, let's buy. *Pat: Alrighty then. (At the cashier, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan are first in line in which they met a store clerk, who is a elephant) *Pat: Oh hello there. I would like to buy water guns and some batteries please. *Store Clerk: That would be one dollar. *Pat: Here you go. *give one dollar to the clerk* *Store Clerk: Thank you. Come again anytime. *Timon: Perfect. Let's go back to the lab. *Stan: We gotta go. See you on the flipside. *Store Clerk: Okay. I catch you later on the city. *Pat: Catcha later. *Stan: Let's go Pat. No time to chit chat. *Pat: Okay. Good luck with the customers. *Store Clerk: Alright. Next. (At the car) *Pat: Seat beat on. *Stan: Check. *Timon: Are we ready to go? *Pumbaa: No more farting? *Pat: Yes. We have been waiting for this. Let's go back to Professor Chi-Chi's lab. (Pat drive the car back to Professor Chi-Chi's lab. As they arrive back at Professor Chi-Chi lab, they saw Chi-Chi's trapped and tied on a rope in a seat with a new machine bulit by Pimon and Tumbaa) *Pat: Chi-Chi! *Pimon: Ha ha ha ha ha. We got the professor at last. *Professor Chi-Chi: Help me! They caught me by accident. *Timon: You fool, how could you. *Pumbaa: They took over the lab. We can't go back now. *Tumbaa: That's right losers. Now our evil invention have been completed since you were out of the lab. *Timon: What did we do? *Pat: That was 10 minutes ago. *Stan: They must took out one of his failure inventions and created it as one big powerful weapon. *Pimon: Anyone want to go first? *Stan: Not me. *Timon: Not me too. *Pat: Not me three. *Pumbaa: *fart* Aw shucks. I'm not going. *Pimon: No one? Good. Time to change Professor Chi-Chi into a meerkat. *Timon: No! *Pat: Don't do it. *Pimon: *press the gamma button* (The power of a Gamma invention change Professor Chi-Chi into a meerkat) *Stan: No. *Pumbaa: Oh my. *Tumbaa: See? It's not so bad after all. *Stan: They must use one of the prototype gamma inventions to change things into different animals. Last time was a penguin. *Timon: Hey, he look like me from my world. *Pimon: We took DNA of the universe we live and use it in the machine. The omniverse awaits you. *Professor Chi-Chi: *open eyes, turning out to be evil* *Pat: Uh Chi-Chi, are you okay? *Professor Chi-Chi: *break rope into savage* *Timon: Ah. *Pumbaa: This is not good. *Pat: Stand back. *Stan: I gotta really bad feeling about this. *Pimon: Chi-Chi, after them! *Professor Chi-Chi: *go after Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan* *Timon: Run! *Pat: Adios! (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan run for their lives as they rush quickly to Pat and Stan's house) *Stan: Close the doors, hide the windows! *Pat: It's a like horror movie on the theaters! (Professor Chi-Chi scratches the door outside as the others were hearing it from the inside) *Timon: What that scratching sound? *Pumbaa: I think it's the ants crawling out. *Stan: No! He's coming. Everyone upstairs! *Pat: Run! (They rushed quicky to the stairs as Professor Chi-Chi break the door and smell a sense of the steps Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan run in) *Professor Chi-Chi: *close his eyes, smell and open again* Chihuahua. *run into the stairs* (In the attic, the group made it in, hiding as a safe place) *Timon: Shoot, i knew it would happen. It's a nightmare come true. *Pumbaa: I bet he won't find us up. *Pat: Be quiet. He won't hear us up there. *Stan: Stand back. I wouldn't go after him alone. *Timon: But what if he hear us? *Pat: He wouldn't know. *Stan: Now you're talking. Look what you done. (Professor Chi-Chi hear the sound and headed to the attic, founding Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan) *Pat: OH NO! WE'RE CAUGHT! *Stan: Use the water gun! *Timon: *use the water gun* Water gun. *spray water at Professor Chi-Chi* *Professor Chi-Chi: *savage over the water* *Timon: I guess he hate water after all. *Pumbaa: Who doesn't like water when you have to go to the pool and relax? *Pat: He's getting close. *Stan: Quick. Do something boys. *Pat: Can we throw the batteries at him? *Stan: No! We need them for the kill code to shut the invention down. How about a baseball bat? *Pat: Yeah. It's a home run for all of us. *Stan: Alrighty then. *use a baseball bat and knock the evil meerkat down* *Timon: *stop spraying water* Yes! That predator is down and done. *Pat: You guys didn't realize that he is Professor Chi-Chi. *Timon: I know. Why would Pimon and Tumbaa do such a thing with this rodent? *Pat: I don't know. It's a disaster. *Stan: We have to go back to the lab. It's a emergency for all of us in the world. *Timon: Come on, i know what Pimon and Tumbaa are up to. (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab) *Pimon: The Change Form Machine 3000 is a genius. It can change every animal into different animals around the world. *Tumbaa: Lucky, we took DNA from the universe we live in and use it in this world's DNA. *Pimon: King Simba wouldn't like it if the power change everything to these weird looking animals like Pat. *Tumbaa: This will be a lot fun than before. *Pimon: Mix Accomplished. I hope Pat and Stan will be one of them in a few days. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan break the door into the lab) *Timon: Stop right there Pimon and Tumbaa. *Pimon: Ah, Timon. It so good to have you back. You just defeated a evil meerkat we just made. *Pat: But you change Professor Chi-Chi into a meerkat. And it's evil?! *Tumbaa: Yes. Our Change Form Machine 3000 is powerful than you think. We're gonna use it just to take over the world. *Pat: Oh no. *Stan: This is all our fault Pat. We blew it. We bought these famous cartoon characters into the world we live and now, the bad guys have to take over the world we live. *Pimon: That's right. The universe will never change. It will change you until the day, everyone will be a evil meerkat. *Pat: This is just like a horror movie! *Stan: I'll gotta stop them. *Pumbaa: I'm a bull. Ready or now, here i come! *run into Tumbaa* *Tumbaa: *punch Pumbaa into the window* *Pumbaa: *crash on a window, fall to the floor, walk hurtly* *Timon: No! *Stan: Darn it. *Pat: You monsters, what did you do to the gamma zapper? *Pimon: We took the penguin data out and use it for a meerkat data across the world. *Pat: Are you sure there's a zoo for animals like you? *Tumbaa: No. But this will cause all the electricity to form DNA to each animal around the world. *Timon: It orbits to everything? *Pimon: No! Wrong, here's a cage for you like a zoo. *Tumbaa: *pull the rope to trap Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan in a cage* *Timon: Oh no. *Pumbaa: We're trap. *Pat: This is a nightmare come true! What is happening to me? *Pimon: Yes, Bullseye. We got them all. *Stan: Let us out of here! *Tumbaa: No. You just faced your doom. Look what i have, your favorite grub in a jar. *Timon: No! That's grub juice on a jar. *Pimon: Uh huh, now we can test power over dimensions and change it to each form of a animal. How about a hyena, no. A lion, no. A bandicoot, no. A cat, no. A chinchilla, nah. *Tumbaa: Quick thinking and guessing. What is the magic word?! *Pimon: Meerkat! That's it. *Timon: You're stealing our Hakuna Matata motto. How could you? *Pimon: Kahuna Potato is now one big success of a philosophy. We will never leave you alone until you're out of the universe. Tumbaa, pour in the liquid. *Tumbaa: Yes sir my friend. *pour the grub liquid into the machine* *Stan: No! Shut it off. *Pimon: Too late. It's finally starting to work like a arcade game. Now change everyone into a evil meerkat! (The machine pointer charge at the satellite and change everyone into a meerkat around the world including Texas with two elephants being changed to one, Peru with three llamas being changed to one, Norway with one chicken being changed to one and even at Pat and Stan's neighborhood with every animal being changed to a meerkat once and for all.) *Timon: No! You ruined everything! *Pimon: Yes. We finally rule the world now. It's all ours. *Tumbaa: We did it, we did it, we did it! We done it all together. *Pat: I didn't help you out on a quest. You started it all! *Pimon: Uh huh, and now, you will be our servent until Hakuna Matata comes to an end. *evil laugh* *Tumbaa: *evil laugh* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 12) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 10) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters